The present invention relates to mineral mining installations and more particularly to installations designed for thick-seam mineral or coal faces generally above 5 meters in thickness or height.
It is generally known to utilize a variety of roof support frames in an underground mine working. Such frames can be the so-called walking frames which can be advanced up to the mineral face and can employ goaf shields to screen off the goaf or stowage zone. A conveyor is often linked to the frames and supports of a winning machine such as a plough. These known installations are generally quite satisfactory with thin seams but are not particularly useful or efficient where the height or thickness of the mineral face is above about 3-4 meters unless special cutting techniques such as "slice working" are employed to win the mineral. There is thus a need for a simpler form of installation capable of winning thick seams without involving special cutting techniques. A general object of this invention is thus to provide an improved form of installation suitable for use with thick-seam mineral faces.